Vengeance Demons
, a vengeance demon]] Vengeance demons -- or justice demons, as they prefer to be called -- are powerful demonic beings who grant wishes for those seeking vengeance. Vengeance demons are an all-female race, and all vengeance demons were once human before being recruited by D'Hoffryn. Other than accepting D'Hoffryn's offer, the process of becoming a vengeance demon is largely unknown. Each demon is powered by a talisman or pendant, and each of these is unique. It is unknown how many vengeance demons exist. It is clear that D'Hoffryn only extends this offer to women who have exacted their own vengeance when wronged, typically using powerful magic. The offer can be refused, and D'Hoffryn merely grants those who refuse the option to change their mind at a later date and does not ask again. Vengeance demons travel the Earth, and possibly other dimensions as well, exacting vengeance on behalf of those who have been wronged. Each vengeance demon has a specialty -- for example, Anyanka grants wishes for scorned or betrayed women. They seek out those looking for vengeance, and then attempt to manipulate them into wishing for something. The words "I wish" must be specifically employed. In truth, however, justice or vengeance are only minimally part of the vengeance demon's purpose. They seek to cause chaos for the amusement and benefit of Lower Beings -- like D'Hoffryn. To that end, every wish is interpreted by the vengeance demon in such a way as to not actually grant what the wisher desires. Sometimes, this requires a literal interpretation of the words -- in much the same way that classic genies torment their wishers. Other times, however, vengeance demons may have a looser interpretation in order to cause as much chaos as they can. Vengeance demons are governed by strict rules. A vengeance demon is the only one who can undo a wish they have granted -- but doing so is not without a cost. Vengeance demons can find their abilities limited after doing so. Some wishes -- such as those that have resulted in actual deaths -- can only be lifted in more extreme methods and require the intervention of D'Hoffryn himself. The costs in this case are much steeper, and may involve being stripped of all power or the death of a vengeance demon. Like crossroads demons, vengeance demons have a culture very much like that of an office and they handle themselves very professionally. Powers & Abilities * Wish Granting - vengeance demons have nearly limitless power when granting a wish. ** Reality Warping - vengeance demons can bend reality to grant a wish, even creating alternate universes and timelines. ** Power Granting - vengeance demons can imbue other beings with power, even completely transforming them into demons or other supernatural beings, when granting a wish. ** Transmogrification - vengeance demons can transform any person or object into another being or object at the behest of a wish. * Superhuman Strength - vengeance demons are much stronger than most beings. * Voice Manipulation - vengeance demons are frequently known to alter their voice to be more intimidating. * Shapeshifting - vengeance demons can alter their shape to fit inconspicuously in with whomever it is they are trying to grant a wish for. * Immortality - vengeance demons will live forever if they are not killed. * Invulnerability/Resistance - vengeance demons are difficult, if not impossible, to injure through physical attack. * Teleportation - vengeance demons can move instantly from place to place, even across dimensions. * Telekinesis - some vengeance demons are able to move people and objects with their mind. * Empathy - vengeance demons can detect feelings of anger, grief, and vengefulness. ** Soul Reading - vengeance demons can detect the presence of a human soul in another being. * Immunity - vengeance demons are completely immune to every kind of mind control. Weaknesses Vengeance demons are immune to many of the weaknesses of other demons. * Amulet - vengeance demons are mostly empowered by their pendants, the loss of these pendants will render them essentially human. * Summoning - certain rituals can summon a vengeance demon, and they are powerless to resist responding. * The Colt - the Colt can kill almost any being. * Ace of Winchesters - the Ace can kill virtually any demon. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. * The First Blade - the First Blade can kill virtually anything when wielded in coordination with the Mark of Cain. * Lower Beings - D'Hoffryn in particular wields power over vengeance demons. * Old Ones & Higher Powers - more powerful entities such as Old Ones and Higher Powers can destroy a vengeance demon. * Archangels - archangels can kill vengeance demons. Known Vengeance Demons * Anyanka - specializes in scorned and wronged women. * Halfrek - specializes in neglected and abused children. * Malice - specializes in the wishes of dying people. Source Vengeance demons are derived from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Demons